


Бальзам из солнечных лучей

by KeDka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Красно-рыжие грейпфруты и помело, жёлтые лимоны и салатовые лаймы растянулись от дерева к дереву гирляндой из тысячи лампочек, и если бы сейчас наступила ночь, они бы освещали её мягким тёплым свечением. Такао называет это сказочное место своим.А ещё у него до одури голубые глаза.





	

Где-то в другой части квартиры беспрерывно шуршали пакеты, хлопала дверца холодильника, надрывным свистом чайник взывал погасить под ним огонь. До Мидоримы эта какофония звуков доносилась как через слои ваты, в ушах гудело, словно он стоял посреди взлётно-посадочной полосы Токийского аэропорта, и в течение следующих секунд тридцати ему прямо на голову приземлится здоровенный боинг. Приземлится и ещё пару-тройку кругов намотает по макушке, придавливая своим весом и оглушающим гулом.

Свалиться с гриппом в разгар весны — наипаршивейшее развлечение для почти-уже-совсем-выпускника старшей школы.

Чайник на кухне наконец утихает, будто облегченно выдохнув с последними посвистываниями. Наверное, радуется тому, что его зад не припекает парой сотен градусов с целью старательно прокипятить воду, избавляя её от всех микробов. Звенит то ли ложка, то ли вилка, громыхает дверь шкафчика, снова что-то шуршит, льётся вода. Шинтаро тяжело вздыхает и всё же открывает глаза. Хорошо, что окна зашторены. Солнце не бьёт так нещадно, как вчера. Или просто начали действовать таблетки?

— Готово, Шин-чан, — Такао появляется в дверном проёме, словно отделившись от стены: бесшумно и неожиданно. Он торопливо проходит к кровати, ставит на тумбочку поднос с небольшим заварным чайником и огромной тарелкой — специально купил, что ли? — мандаринов. И как он только умудряется доставать такое количество фруктов каждый день? — Сейчас я тебя вылечу.

Если бы горло не болело так сильно, Мидорима бы фыркнул, глядя на очередную килограммовую гору фруктов. Со вчерашнего дня еще остался грейпфрут. А со вторника — полкило апельсинов. Если завтра здесь окажутся лимоны, он обязательно заставит Такао съесть половину, иначе очень скоро у него самого выработается аллергия на витамин С, и тогда точно придётся открывать пункт перепродажи цитрусовых. А у Шинтаро нет на это времени.

Усевшись на край кровати, Такао уже заученным жестом вручает Мидориме один оранжевый фрукт.

— Съешь, пока бальзам остынет, — велит он, а сам наклоняется к чайнику, приподнимает крышечку и втягивает носом хлынувший оттуда пар. Морщится, балбес, ну кто так кипяток нюхает, однако удовлетворённо кивает самому себе, переставляет поближе зелёную кружку и наполняет почти до краёв.

— Что это? — с долей настороженности и любопытства спрашивает Шинтаро. Раньше Казунари приносил ему какое-нибудь растворимое лекарство или крепкий чай с мёдом и лимоном, а сегодня даже его наполовину заложенный нос чувствует странный лёгкий и сладкий аромат, который медленно ползёт по постели, взбирается по складкам пижамы и прыгает в ноздри.

— Волшебное зелье! — гордо заявляет Такао, медленно, с преувеличенной аккуратностью помешивая янтарный отвар.

Мидорима с подозрением смотрит на чересчур довольного, сияющего Казунари. Кажется, ещё немного, и тот треснет и вспыхнет изнутри яркими искрами.

— Это месть за все три года, да? — беззлобно, скорее, устало произносит Шинтаро, подковырнув пальцем мягкую кожуру мандарина. Раньше Такао сам чистил ему фрукты. — Решил меня отравить?

Казунари даже не отрывается от своего важного занятия, лишь тихо смеётся, продолжая бесшумно водить ложкой по кругу. За последнюю минуту Мидорима ещё ни разу не слышал короткий звон металла о керамику. Ловкость пальцев и никакого мошенничества. Ну, может быть, немного магии. Ведь это Такао.

— Если я тебя отравлю, то останусь единственным, кто на выпускном будет напиваться ягодным пуншем в гордом одиночестве, — напоминает он о главной теме своих переживаний в последние месяцы. — И если не поставлю тебя на ноги — тоже.

— Ты же собирался пригласить кого-то из параллельного класса, — смутно припоминает Шинтаро один из их недавних разговоров.

— О, да, Миюки-чан… — Такао закатил глаза, будто вспомнил что-то ужасное, затем посмотрел на Мидориму. — Она оказалась не просто занята, Шин-чан. У нее есть и парень, и девушка, и они идут на бал втроём, представляешь! Втроём! Это практически преступление против таких, как мы! Когда, увидев меня рядом с Миюки-чан, к нам подлетела её спутница, по характеру, между прочим, вылитая тренер Сейрин, я мог сделать только одно: собрать ноги в руки и умотать из кабинета, пока живой.

Шинтаро слушал возмущённый и досадливый поток слов, бесстрастно гоняя во рту сладкую дольку мандарина. Самый важный день их школьной жизни стал единственной проблемой Казунари ещё в начале зимы, и привычное «заткнись, Такао» против захватившей его тревоги давно не работало.

— Неужели за полгода ты так и не нашёл, кого пригласить? — флегматично поинтересовался Шинтаро.

В голубых глазах сверкнула искра укора и ударила прицельно в Мидориму, как короткая вспышка молнии бьёт горизонт.

— Не нашёл, Шин-чан. И знаешь почему? Потому что все эти прекрасных три года своей юности я провёл рядом с тем, к кому никакая девушка ближе чем на метр не подойдёт, — пылко заявил Казунари. — Важничал бы ты поменьше и улыбался хоть иногда, может, сейчас бы нам обоим тоже присылали сотни сообщений о том, какое платье продаётся в магазине где-нибудь в центре города и что мы обязательно должны приехать и помочь с выбором.

— Этого мне только не хватало, — спокойно отозвался Мидорима, поправил подушку за спиной и закинул в рот ещё одну оранжевую дольку. — И тебя никто не заставлял таскаться со мной всё это время.

— И это твоё спасибо за нашу дружбу… — обиженно выдохнул Такао. Потянулся за кружкой, подул разок, прогоняя вздымающий прозрачный пар, отпил немного, распробовал и, ухватившись двумя пальцами за самый край, протянул Мидориме. — Держи. Пей аккуратно, маленькими глотками.

— Разве за дружбу говорят спасибо? — отложив недоеденный мандарин на тумбочку, Шинтаро принял кружку с «волшебным зельем». Как тёплая невесомая маска, горячее облако пара окутало лицо. Мидорима шмыгнул носом и вновь посмотрел на Казунари. — Оно что, тоже из мандаринов?

— Из апельсинов, — поправил тот и задумчиво уставился в потолок. — И я, между прочим, не припомню, чтобы ты хоть раз сказал мне спасибо, Шин-чан.

Мидорима перехватил нагретую ручку левой рукой: забинтованными пальцами держать удобнее. Хотя он и сам не знал, зачем до сих пор перематывает их. Привычка, не более, ведь баскетбол уже почти в прошлом. Только один неугомонный болтун иногда заставляет ненадолго оторваться от учебников и конспектов и пойти побросать мяч, окунуться в игру до позднего вечера, как в котел с водой, где непонятно: ты в нём варишься или это он кипит от разогретого азартом горячего тела. И даже сам Шинтаро не всегда осознавал, что за простое слово постоянно крутится на языке, а разум никак не может его поймать. Слово, похожее на то, что только что произносил Такао. Очень похожее.

Мидорима опустил взгляд на кружку. Оттуда на него смотрело янтарное, золотистое солнце. Оно согревало покрасневший нос своим дыханием, ласкало щёки тёплыми ладонями, пахло апельсинами и свежими весенними травами. Казалось, если присмотреться, точно увидишь зелёную поляну прямо здесь, в маленьком кругу в собственных руках. В нём будут цвести ветвистые яблони и вишни, они будут тянуться к чистому небу и растопыривать кривые пальцы, чтобы любой пузатый шмель мог подобраться к каждому распустившемуся бутону. Шинтаро невольно глянул в окно, за которым в это время как раз начинал медленно опускаться закат. Взгляд упёрся в лёгкую светло-коричневую ткань, заботливо защищающую чувствительные воспалённые глаза от ярких искрящихся бликов. Да, Мидорима ведь просил не открывать шторы. Он снова посмотрел в свою кружку, как в магический шар, в котором можно разглядеть другие удивительной красоты миры.

— И вообще, — продолжил вслух размышлять Такао, — я, конечно, понимаю, что ты у нас отмороженный, но почему тебя хоть капельку не заботит твой последний праздничный день в старшей школе? Это ведь такое событие, только раз в жизни бывает!

— Не знаю, — особо не задумываясь, ответил Мидорима. — Никогда не беспокоился об этом.

— Ну вот, ты не беспокоился, а мне теперь отдувайся.

— Отстань, Такао, — отстранённо пробубнил Шинтаро.

Он, как заворожённый, осторожно сделал маленький глоток, пробуя на вкус жидкое крохотное солнце. Тягучее и сладкое, как сироп, оно прокатилось вниз, к желудку, и теперь ярко светило изнутри. Если открыть рот, и фонарик не нужен — там словно лампочка в сотню ватт.

Мидорима втянул носом густой аромат. Он стоял посреди необъятного цитрусового сада. Мягкий зелёный ковёр сочными молодыми травинками забирался между пальцев ног и от лёгкого дуновения летнего ветра щекотал ступни, будто вырисовывая на коже невидимые узоры. Шинтаро неуверенно, словно стоял на выкрашенном облаке, переступил с ноги на ногу, проверяя, не провалится ли сквозь от неосторожного движения. Он медленно поднял голову и огляделся. Красно-рыжие грейпфруты и помело, жёлтые лимоны и салатовые лаймы растянулись от дерева к дереву гирляндой из тысячи лампочек, и если бы сейчас наступила ночь, они бы освещали её мягким тёплым свечением. В паре метров впереди возвышалось раскидистое апельсиновое дерево. Вокруг таких были десятки, но это — величественное, самое большое и сильное. Нижние ветви клонились к земле под тяжестью созревших плодов, точно старались бережно опустить своих детёнышей в мягкую постель. А одна тянулась к Шинтаро, сверкая и переливаясь яркими бликами на глянцевом боку спелого апельсина. Ноги неспеша шагнули ближе, руки потянулись вверх, к насыщенной тёмно-зелёной кроне. Пальцы осторожно обхватили упругое оранжевое солнце и потянули совсем чуть-чуть. Вот, то самое светило снова в ладонях Шинтаро. Можно почистить и съесть. И тогда этот сад расцветёт у него внутри.

— Шин-чан.

Мидорима удивленно оборачивается, но там, откуда только что послышалось его имя, остался лишь тихий шелест листвы.

— Шин-чан, я здесь.

Шинтаро вновь смотрит на ветвистое дерево перед собой. Едва слышно шуршит трава, босые ступни плавно вышагивают из-за ствола.

— Рад тебя видеть в своём саду, — Такао скользит к нему, как по воздуху. На его лице чистая тёплая улыбка, в его руках половина очищенного апельсина.

— В твоём? — непонимающе переспрашивает Шинтаро. — Это твой сад?

— А чей же ещё? — Казунари аккуратно поддевает тонкими пальцами крупную дольку, отделяет от остальных и подносит к губам Мидоримы. — Вот, попробуй. Думаю, узнаешь.

Голос Такао непривычно тихий и размеренный, как безмятежная мелодия флейты Сатира, что призывает лесных Нимф. Шинтаро неуверенно подаётся вперед, откусывает немного. Прохладный сок крохотной каплей брызгает на щёку, приятно сластит на языке, и от наслаждения опускаются веки. Такой знакомый вкус. Такой знакомый! Этот вкус заставляет нетерпеливо ухватить оставшийся кусочек, зацепить губами подушечки чужих пальцев, и только сейчас Мидорима вспоминает эту вкусовую смесь, это смешение таких знакомых запахов: апельсина и кожи Казунари.

Шинтаро открывает глаза, чтобы что-то спросить, чтобы зацепить это ощущение, этот образ, новый, но в то же время такой родной. Будто некое чувство зрело в нём не один день и теперь тихо шепчет где-то в груди. Рядом никого нет. Тёплый ветер шелестит в густой листве, поодаль о чём-то поют птицы. Вокруг бесконечное смешение зелёного, жёлтого, оранжевого. Оно сверкает и блестит красочными глубокими оттенками жизни, смотрит на Мидориму, ждёт.

Почти беззвучная, неуловимая тень усмешки доносится сверху. Шинтаро вскидывает голову к верхушке многолетнего благородного дерева. Ослепительный золотистый луч прорывается сквозь листву, прыгает на Мидориму, и он жмурится на миг, пока перед глазами скачут белоснежные пятна. Там наверху что-то есть. Что-то безумно важное.

Шинтаро моргает несколько раз и открывает глаза. Ну конечно… Как он не заметил раньше?

Кристально голубое небо раскинулось над целым миром. Лёгкое, пуховое, оно развернулось тысячей мягких лап и обняло всю землю, весь безграничный цитрусовый сад, всего Мидориму. Небо качало и баюкало, укрывало и грело теплом миллионов своих солнц, что сияют со всех сторон, — хоть собирай в охапку и уноси с собой — и в нём самом, в его бездонной синеве. Так глубоко и так безмерно близко. Небо сидело совсем рядом на пухлом одеяле и глядело на него с нежностью и, отчего-то, с пониманием, словно вобрало в себя всю вселенную, а заодно все мысли и чувства Шинтаро. Оно просачивалось сквозь него.

— Пей, Шин-чан. Остынет, — вдруг заговорило небо. Сверкнуло лукавой улыбкой, ловко ухватило маленький рыжий мандарин и подкинуло перед собой.

Мидорима посмотрел на принесённый поднос. Вот же они — те самые солнца. Небо собирало их в том саду — целые килограммы, если не больше — и в своих руках каждый день приносило сюда, чтобы поделиться с Шинтаро сладкими кусочками жизни. А потом готовило горячий чай с солнечной долькой и смотрело заботливо, искренне, всей своей чистой душой прямо в душу Мидоримы. И только теперь Шинтаро смог разглядеть обе. Свою и его.

Всё окружающее вдруг стало таким непередаваемо ясным, как раннее июньское утро, которое тихой предрассветной зарёй плещется на водной глади. Плещется в груди Мидоримы. Он впервые понял, почему был так спокоен все эти месяцы.

— Такао. Ты пойдешь на выпускной со _мной_?


End file.
